doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (Dalek)
(In einer Vitrine entdeckt der Doctor den Kopf eines Cybermen.) Doctor: „Ohh das ist ja unglaublich.“ Rose: „Was ist das?“ Doctor: „Ein alter Freund von mir. Eher ein Feind. Der Stoff aus dem Albträume waren ist jetzt ein Ausstellungsstück. Ich werd langsam alt.“ Rose: „Dieses Signal, kommt es von ihm?“ Doctor: „Nein. Der ist mausetot. Der Sendet nichts mehr aus. Irgendwer will Kontakt. Er ruft um Hilfe.“ (Der Doctor berührt die Vitrine, sofort ertönt ein Alarm und sie werden von bewaffneten Soldaten umzingelt.) Rose: „Sie sind nen' begehrtes Ausstellungsstück für nen' Aliensammler.“ --- * Fluglotse (Off.): „Achtung! Böser Wolf Eins im Landeanflug.'' Böser Wolf'' Eins im Landeanflug.“ --- * (Henry van Statten staucht beim Briefing seine Mitarbeiter zusammen.) Polokowski: „Das Team und ich wünschen ihnen alles gute zum Geburtstag Sir. Und der Präsident hat angerufen um seine Glückwünsche auszusprechen.“ Henry van Statten: „Sein Beliebtheitsgrad ist gefallen. Er wird ersetzt.“ Polokowski: „Das halte ich nicht für klug Sir...“ Henry van Statten: „Vielen Dank für ihre Meinung sie sind gefeuert. Weg mit ihm. ...“ (Sofort greifen sich die Soldaten hinter ihm Polokowski.) Polokowski: „Was?“ Henry van Statten: „Löscht sein Gedächtnis und setzt ihn ihn irgendwo aus. ...“ Polokowski: „Sir!“ Henry van Statten: „...Memphis, Minneapolis, hauptsache in einem Ort mit M. Kommt der nächste Präsident von den Republikanern oder den Demokraten?“ Diana Goddard: „Von den Demokraten Sir.“ Henry van Statten: „Aus welchem Grund?“ Diana: „Die sind einfach unterhaltsamer Sir?“ (Henry bleibt abrupt stehen, die anderen auch.) Henry van Statten: „Wie heißen sie?“ Diana: „Goddard Sir. Diana Goddard.“ Henry van Statten: „Sie sind gut Diana Goddard. (laut.) Und wo ist der kleine Engländer?“ Adam Mitchell: „Sir, Sir, ich hab bei Auktionen noch Zehn Artefakte ersteigert." Henry van Statten: „Herbringen! Ich will sie sehen.“ Diana: „Äh, Sir bei allem Respekt es gibt was dringenderes. Zwei Fremde, 52 Etagen tiefer. Wie wissen nicht wie sie eindringen konnten.“ Henry van Statten: „Ich kann ihnen sagen wie: Durchs Eindringlingsfenster. Eindringlingsfenster, das war ein Witz! (Alle lachen.) Herbringen, ich will sie sehen. Sagen sie Simmons ich will mein Kuscheltierchen besuchen. Tempo!“ Diana: '(über Headset.) „Simmons? Ich will nur gute Neuigkeiten hören. Redet es schon?“ (''Schnitt. Dalekzelle. Blaue Kamerasicht. Simmons, im Schutzanzug, bohrt an etwas.) '''Dalek: (Off.) „AAAAAAHHHHRRRR!“ Simmons: „So würd ich das nicht bezeichnen.“ Diana: „Was tut es dann?“ Simmons: „Schreien wie am Spieß. Reicht das auch?“ (Simmons bohrt weiter.) --- * (Der Doctor liefern sich ein Duell in Schlagfertigkeit.) Henry van Statten: „So, wie sie? (Achtlos wirft er das Instrument weg.) Wer sind sie eigentlich?“ Doctor: „'Ich bin der Doctor,' wer sind sie?“ Henry van Statten: „Als wüssten sie das nicht. Wir verstecken uns hier mit der wertvollsten Sammlung Außerirdischer Artefakte auf der ganzen Welt. Und was für ein Zufall sie zwei stolpern hier rein.“ Doctor: „Das bringt es so ziemlich auf den Punkt.“ Henry van Statten: „Ah, die Frage ist wie sind sie reingekommen? 53 Stockwerke tief, mit ihrer kleinen Einbruchskomplizin. Sind sie auch Sammler? Die is' ja schnuckelig.“ Rose: „Sagen sie so was noch einmal und sie kriegen eine geknallt.“ Henry van Statten: „Eine kleine Engländerin. Kleiner Lord Fauntleroy, wär' das nichts für dich?“ Adam: „Das ist Mister Henry van Statten.“ Rose: '''„Muss ich jetzt auf die Knie fallen?“ '''Adam: „Mister Van Statten gehört das Internet.“ Rose: „So ein Blödsinn. Niemandem gehört das Internet.“ Henry van Statten: „Und in genau dem Glauben wollen wir die ganze Welt lieber lassen.“ Doctor: „Dann sind sie wohl ein Technik-Freak. Aber sie verstehen nichts von Museen. Alles was sie nicht kennen wird eingesperrt.“ Henry van Statten: „Ich nehme an sie wissen alles.“ Doctor: „Mehr als sie jedenfalls, aber das ist nich schwer.“ Henry van Statten: „Und trotzdem stehen sie... als mein Gefangener hier. Was haben sie da unten gemacht?“ Doctor: „Sagen sie's mir.“ Henry van Statten: „Ihr Interesse gilt unserem einzigen Lebendem Exponat.“ Doctor: „Und das wäre?“ Henry van Statten: „Sie kennen es nicht?“ Doctor: „Zeigen sie's mir.“ Henry van Statten: „Wollen sie es sehen?“ Rose: „Mann, man riecht förmlich das Testosteron.“ Henry van Statten: '''„Goddard. Sagen sie unten Bescheid das wie kommen. Du, kleiner kümmerst dich um sie. Trinkt Tee oder spielt Kricket oder was ihr Lords sonst so mit Mädchen macht. Und ihnen, '''Doctor ohne Namen, zeig ich meinen Liebling.“ --- * Henry van Statten: „Ihr Spiel Doctor, beeindrucken sie mich.“ --- * (Der Doctor und der Dalek treffen auf einander.) Doctor: „Tut mir Leid das du so behandelt wirst. Mister van Statten hält sich für ein Genie, beachte ihn nicht. Ich will dir helfen. Ich bin der Doctor.“ Dalek: „'DOOC' – TORR!“ Doctor: „Nein das ist nicht möglich.“ Dalek: „'DER', DOCTOR!? ELIMINIEREN, ELIMINIEREN, ELIMINIEREN!“ Doctor: „ICH WILL RAUS!“ Diana: „Sir es bringt ihn um!“ Henry van Statten: „Endlich spricht es!“ Dalek: „DU BIST DER GRÖßTE FEIND DER DALEK. DU MUSST VERNICHTET WERDEN!“ (Sein Laserarm zuckt kaum merklich aber nichts passiert.) Doctor: „Du bist defekt!“ (Der Dalek sieht auf seinen Laser.) Doctor: (lacht.) „'Fantastisch'! OAH, FANTASTISCH! Saft und Kraftlos. Du bist grade mal so gefährlich WIE NE' MÜLLTONNE!“ (Der Dalek fährt zurück, was die Ketten verhindern. Der Doctor kommt ganz nah an sein Auge.) Dalek: „ZURÜCK!“ Doctor: „WIESO? WAS WILLST DU MIR SCHON ANTUN? (Pause. Er geht um ihn herum.) WENN DU NICHT TÖTEN KANNST, WOZU BIST GU DANN GUT? DALEK! DU BIST NUTZLOS. DU BIST EIN NICHTS! Warum bist du hier her gekommen?“ Dalek: „ICH WARTE. WARTE AUF BEFEHLE!“ Doctor: „Erklär' mir das.“ Dalek: '„ICH BIN SOLDAT! ERSCHAFFEN UM BEFEHLE ZU EMPFANGEN!“ '''Doctor: '„Du erhältst aber keine. Das ist vorbei!“ '''Dalek: (fordernd.) „ICH VERLANGE BEFEHLE!“ Doctor: „Die werden nie kommen. Deine Gattung ist tot! Ihr seit verbrannt, ihr alle, 10 Millionen Schiffe in Flammen. Die gesamte Species der Dalek wurde mit einem Schlag vernichtet!“ Dalek: „DU LÜÜÜGST“! Doctor: (prahlt.) „Ich war sogar dabei, ICH BIN DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH!“ Dalek: „DU HAST UNS GETÖTET?!“ (Der Doctor blickt abwesend, als hätte er zu viel gesagt. Er wendet sich ab.) Doctor: „Ich hatte keine Wahl.“ Dalek: „WAS IST MIT DEN TIMELORRDS?!“ Doctor: „Tot. Sie sind mit euch verbrannt. Das war das Ende des Ewigen Krieges.'' Alle haben verloren.“ Dalek: „UND DER FEIGLING HAT ÜBERLEBT!“ Doctor: '(''tut mitfühlend.) „Oooh! Und ich hab dein kleines Signal aufgefangen. (weinerlich.) Hilft mir! Armes kleines Ding.'' (''ernst.) Aber es kommt keiner mehr denn es ist keiner übrig.“ (Der Dalek lässt traurig sein Auge sinken.) '''Dalek: „DANN BIN ICH ALLEIN IN DIESEM UNIVERSUM!“ Doctor: (lächelt.) „Stimmt.“ Dalek: (mahnend.) „UND DUUU AUCH! WIR SIND GLEICHGESTELLT!“ Doctor: „NEIN SIND WIR NICHT. ICH BIN NICHT... Nein, warte, vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Es gibt eine Übereinstimmung. Wir haben ein Ziel. Ich weiß was zu tun ist... Ich habe einen Plan. Wir wollen das selbe, (lächelnd.) den Feind... Eliminieren!“ (Der Doctor betätigt einen Hebel, und setzt den Dalek unter Strom.) Dalek: „AAAAHHHHRRR! HAB MITLEID!“ Doctor: '''„WIESO SOLLTE ICH? DAS HATTET IHR AUCH NIE!“ '''Dalek: „AAAAHHH!“ Henry van Statten: „Holt ihn raus!“ Dalek: „HELFT MIR!“ (Van Statten's Leute ziehen den Doctor vom Generator weg und stellen den Strom ab.) Henry van Statten: „Ich hab die das Leben gerettet, (lauter.) also Sprich mit mir! JETZT REDE MIT MIR VERDAMMT!“ Doctor: „SIE MÜSSEN IHN ZERSTÖREN!“ Henry van Statten: „Der letzte des Universums. Endlich weiß ich deinen Namen, Dalek. (ungeduldig.) Sprich mit mir Dalek! ICH BIN HENRY VAN STATTEN, DU HAST MICH ZUR KENTNISS ZU NEHMEN! (Der Dalek schweigt. / finster.) Bringen sie ihn zum Sprechen Simmons, egal wie.“ --- * (Rose versucht diskret Adam zu überzeugen mit ihr zu reisen.) Adam: „Entschuldige das Chaos. Mister van Statten lässt mich hier frei schalten und walten. Für ihn zählen nur Resultate. Was, ist das? Was glaubst du?“ Rose: „Ähm, irgendwas aus Metall?“ Adam: „Ja. Aber ich glaube, -Nein ich bin sicher, es stammt von einer Raumschiffhülle. Ich weiß jetzt, das alles stimmt. Auch wenn die Unitet-Nations versuchen es geheim zu halten. Raumschiffe, Aliens, Außerirdische Besucher... Es gibt sie tatsächlich.“ Rose: „Das ist echt verrückt.“ Adam: „Ich weiß es klingt unglaublich, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, das es im ganzen Weltall voll Leben nur so wimmelt.“ Rose: (verlegen.) „Das wär Ober krass. Ja, und du tust was? Du katalogisierst alle Funde?“ Adam: „Ja, das macht Spaß.“ Rose: „Und, würdest du gern rauffliegen? Fremde Welten sehen, und die Sterne erforschen?“ Adam: „Ja. Dafür würd ich alles geben. Ich glaub allerdings nicht das dass noch zu unseren Lebzeiten passiert.“ Rose: „Das weiß man nie. Was ist mit den Leuten die behaupten sie wären schon in ne'm UFO gewesen und hätten mit Aliens gesprochen?“ Adam: „Spinner. Nichts weiter.“ Rose: '„Ja. Komplett durchgeknallt.“ (''Beide kichern.) --- * (Adam über seinen ersten Hack. Adam will wissen wie der Doctor und Rose zu einander stehen.) '''Adam: „Man die spielten total verrückt. Und es ging zu wie in ne'm Ameisenhaufen. Fantastisch!“ Rose: „Du klingst wie der Doctor.“ Adam: „Seit ihr zwei Ähm...“ Rose: „Nein wir sind nur Freunde.“ Adam: „Gut.“ Rose: „Wieso ist das gut?“ Adam: „Nur so.“ --- * (Adam und Rose beobachten, per Monitor, wie Simmons den Dalek foltert.) Adam: '''„(...) Er hat bisher nicht viel gemacht. Unser Alien. Irgendwie seltsam... er ist nicht sonderlich kontaktfreudig. Er wirkt auf mich wie ein... Pfefferstreuer.“ '''Dalek: „AAAAAAHHHHRRRR-AAAAARRRR!“ Rose: „Er wird gefoltert. Wo ist''' der''' Doctor?“ --- * (Der Doctor erklärt Diana und van Statten über die Herkunft des Dalek auf.) Doctor: „Das Metall ist nur die Rüstung. Der Dalek verbirgt sich dahinter.“ Henry van Statten: „Wie sieht er aus?“ Doctor: „Zum Fürchten. Er ist eine Mutation. Die Gattung der Dalek wurde genetisch verändert. Sie können keine Gefühle mehr empfinden außer tiefem Hass.“ Henry van Statten: „Hat-sie-genetisch-verändert wer macht so was?“ Doctor: „Ein genialer Wissenschaftler. (Davros.) Der Mann hatte sich seine eigene Welt geschaffen, er würde ihnen gefallen.“ Diana: „Der Dalek ist seit 50 Jahren auf der Erde. Er wurde oft versteigert, und ist von einer Sammlung zur nächsten gewandert. Warum Stufen sie ihn als Gefahr ein?“ Doctor: '''„Weil ich hier bin. Wie ist er überhaupt auf die Erde gekommen.“ '''Diana: „In den Akten steht er ist wie ein Meteorit vom Himmel gefallen. Er ging auf den Himmelfahrtsinseln nieder. Brannte drei Tage lang lichterloh bevor man ihn bergen konnte. Und die ganze Zeit über schrie er vor Schmerz. Er muss sehr gelitten haben.“ Doctor: „Er viel durch die Zeit und muss der einzige überlebende sein.“ Diana: '''„Der einzige überlebende?“ '''Doctor: „Des Ewigen Kriegs. Er wurde zwischen meinem Volk und er Gattung der Daleks geführt.“ Henry van Statten: „Aber sie leben doch auch noch.“ Doctor: „Ein Zufall. Ja.“ Henry van Statten: „Das bedeutet der Dalek ist nicht der einzige Alien auf der Erde. Doctor es gibt auch sie, den einzigen noch lebenden Vertreter ihrer Gattung.“ (Schnitt.) --- * (Der Doctor wird von Van Statten „untersucht“/ gescannt/ gefoltert.) (Der Doctor wird lehnt .Bauchfrei- an einer schräg hoch gestellten Trage. Seine Hände hängen in Schellen die an Ketten seine Arme hochhalten. Grelles Scheinwerferlicht blendet ihn. Van Statten steht hinter einer Art Laser – Scanner.) Henry van Statten: „Bitte lächeln.“ (Ein Roter breiter Strahl tastet den Bauch und Brustbereich schnell ab. Der Doctor stöhnt, keucht vor Schmerz auf.) Henry van Statten: „Zwei Herzen. Ein binäres Gefäßsystem.Oh das lass ich mir patentieren.“ Doctor: „Das steckt also dahinter. Sie sammeln nicht nur. Sie schlachten auch noch alles aus.“ Henry van Statten: „Neue Errungenschaften fallen häufig auf die Erde. Schon seit Jahrhunderten aber eins hat gefehlt. Ein Mann, der das alles verwertet. Oh die Fortschritte die ich mit Alienmüll erzielte sie ham' keine Ahnung Doctor. Breitband – Roosevelt. Erst letztes Jahr, haben meine Wissenschaftler, Bakterien aus dem Russischen Krater geholt, und was haben wir gefunden? Ein, Grippemittel. Das alle Menschen für immer schützt. Wir haben es natürlich im Labor gelassen. Das behalten wir lieber für uns. Warum die Menschen heilen? Lieber verdien' ich mit Tausend Mittelchen Geld.“ Doctor: „Sie haben kein Ahnung was ein Dalek ist. Ein Dalek ist ehrlich. Er tut wozu er geboren wurde, und sichert so das überleben seiner Art. Die Kreatur in ihrem Verlies ist besser als sie.“ Henry van Statten: „Wen das so ist, werd ich mir selbst treu bleiben, und nichts ändern.“ Doctor: „HÖREN SIE AUF MCIH, DAS WESEN DA UNTEN WIRD UNS ALLE TÖTEN OHNE AUSNAHME!“ Henry van Statten: „Aus unseren Zellen, entkommt niemand.“ (Erneuter Röntgen-scann.) Doctor: „ABER ER IST AUFGEWACHT, ER WEISS DAS ICH HIER BIN. ER WIRD AUSBRECHEN. VAN STATTEN ICH SCHWÖR'S NIEMAND IST LÄNGER IN DIESEM STÜTZPUNKT SICHER. NIEMAND AUF DIESEM PLANETEN! (Laser scann.) Aaah-ahhh!“ --- * (Rose und Adam besuchen den Dalek.) (Rose betrachtet den Dalek.) Rose: „Hallo? Hast du Schmerzen? Mein Name ist Rose Tyler, der Doctor -ein Freund von mir- kann dir helfen. Wie ist dein Name?“ Dalek: „IJAAR!“ Rose: „Was?“ (Der Dalek fährt sein Kameraauge hoch, sieht Rose an.) Dalek: „ICH, HABE SCHMERZEN. SIE FOLTERN MICH. HABEN ABER ANGST VOR MIR! HAST DU ANGST VOR MIR?!“ Rose: „Nein.“ (Lässt das Auge wieder sinken.) Dalek: „ICH. WERDE, STERBEN!“ Rose: „Nein wir können die helfen.“ Dalek: „ICH, HEIßE DEN TOD WILKOMMEN. (sieht hoch.) ABER, ICH BIN FROH... VOR MEINEM TOD NOCH EINEN MENSCHEN, KENNENGELERNT ZU HABEN, DER KEINE ANGST VOR MIR HAT!“ Rose: „Kann ich den nichts für dich tun?“ Dalek: „MEINE GATTUNG IST TOT! ICH GEH' ALLEIN IN DEN TOD!“ (Das Auge sinkt ab. Mitfühlend streckt Rose die Hand nach ihm aus.) Adam: „ROSE NICHT!“ (Rose zuckt zusammen, ein Handabdruck bleibt auf dem Panzer des Dalek zurück. Dieser erwacht aus seiner Lethargie/ Agonie.) Dalek: „GENETISCHES MATERIAL ABSORBIERT. INITIIERE AUF DER STELLE ZELLULARE REKONSTRUKTIOOON!“ (Der Dalek sprengt seine Ketten. Funken sprühen. Simmons stürmt rein.) Simmons: „Was zum Teufel ist hier los? (Stellt sich ihm entgegen. Der Dalek hebt seinen Saugnapfarm.) Was hast du vor? Willst du mich aufsaugen?“ (Der Dalek tut es.) --- * Doctor: „Binden sie mich los wenn sie überleben wollen.“ --- * Rose: „'Doctor' das ist alles meine Schuld.“ --- * (Die Soldaten eröffnen das Feuer auf den Dalek. Henry in seinem Büro, über Monitor.) Henry van Statten: „NICHT SCHIESSEN ER MUSS UNVERSEHRT BLEIBEN!“ --- * (Der Dalek nachdem er erfolgreich das Internet in sich gedownloaded hat.) Dalek: „DIE DALEK LEBEN IN MIR WEITARRR!“ --- * Diana: „Sämtliche Kameras sind ausgefallen, Doctor: '„Wir haben nur noch Notstrom. Alles andere hat er absorbiert, sie müssen ihn sofort töten.“ --- * (''Van Statten will noch immer nicht den Dalek zerstören.) '''Henry van Statten: „Sie sollen sofort zu schießen aufhören!“ Diana: „Aber er tötet sie alle!“ Henry van Statten: „Die sind ersetzbar, aber der Dalek ist einzigartig auf der Welt. (In die Sprechanlage.) Ich verbiete euch auch nur einen Kratzer auf seiner Rüstung zumachen verstanden? Ob ihr mich verstanden habt!“ (Ein paar vereinzelte Schüsse ertönen noch, dann wird es still.) --- * Henry van Statten: „Wir müssen ihn am Leben erhalten. Riegeln wir die Etagen ab und sperren wir ihn da unten ein.“ Doctor: „Dann sitzen die anderen in der Falle. Rose ist auch da unten das kommt nicht in Frage klar? (sieht auf das Hologramm des Stützpunktes.) Er muss durch diese Räume. Was ist dort?“ Diana: „Die Waffenkammern.“ Doctor: „Geben sie Waffen an alle Techniker aus, an alle Menschen die hier arbeiten nur dann haben sie eine Chance ihn zu vernichten.“ --- * (Rose, Adam und De Maggio erreichen das Treppenhaus.) Rose: „Ein Treppenhaus! Ist doch perfekt. Ohne Beine sitzt er hier fest.“ De Maggio: '„Er kommt. Schnell rauf!“ (''Rose, Adam und De Maggio steigen die ersten Stufen rauf. Der Dalek kommt rein, er bleibt vor den Stufen stehen. Sieht hinauf.) '''Adam: (selbstsicher.) „Die Außerirdische Todesmaschine. Aufgehalten von ein paar Treppenstufen.“ --- * Henry van Statten: „Ich dachte sie sind der große Experte Doctor. Wenn sie so klug sind warum reden sie dann nicht mit dem Dalek? Es muss doch irgendwas geben was erhaben will. Jeder braucht irgendwas verhandeln wir mit ihm.“ Doctor: '''„Was ist die Stadt?“ '''Henry van Statten: „South Lake City.“ Doctor: „Wie viele Einwohner?“ Henry van Statten: „Eine Million.“ Doctor: „Alle tot! Wenn der Dalek entkommt, bringt er jedes Lebewesen um. Das ist alles was er will.“ Henry van Statten: '''„WIESO MACHT ER SOWAS?!“ '''Doctor: „Weil er glaubt das sie den Tod verdienen. Lebewesen die nicht so sind wie er sind falsch. Er ist der ultimative Ethnische Sauberer. Und sie, Van Statten, sie haben ihn losgelassen.“ --- * Commander: „Nicht schießen! Aus der Schusslinie weg da!“ (Rose und Adam durchlaufen die Halle zur anderen Seite. Kaum sind sie dort, taucht der Dalek auf. Er hält an, er zoomt Rose an, dann bewegt er sich langsam auf sie zu. Rose und Adam laufen weiter.) Rose: „Er hat mich angesehen.“ Adam: „Klar weil er uns auch töten will.“ Rose: „Nein er hat mich direkt angesehen, glaub mir.“ Adam: „Das ist doch nur... ein Metallauge das sich umschaut.“ Rose: „Ich weiß nicht, es ist... als wäre da jemand drinnen, und er hat mich angesehen, als... als würde er mich kennen.“ --- * (Nachdem der Dalek das Bataillon vernichtet hat.) Henry van Statten: „Vielleicht wird es Zeit für eine Neue Strategie. Eventuell sollten wir das Gebäude verlassen.“ Diana: „Unser Hubschrauberlandeplatz hat leider keinen Strom mehr Sir. Wir kommen hier nicht weg.“ Doctor: „Wie war das mit dem Abriegeln?“ Henry van Statten: „Die unteren Etagen sind als Bunker konzipiert. Für den Fall eines Nuklearen Angriffes. Stahltore riegeln alles ab.“ Diana: „Geht nicht, der Strom reicht nicht aus um alle zu nehmen.“ Doctor: „Wir haben doch Notstrom, den können wir auf die Tore umleiten.“ Diana: „Nein dazu müssten wir die Sicherheitscodes knacken was nur ein Computergenie kann.“ Henry van Statten: „Ja, gut das sie mich haben.“ Doctor: „Sie wollen helfen?“ Henry van Statten: „Ich will nicht drauf gehen Doctor, so einfach ist das. Denn keiner kennt die Software so gut wie ich.“ Diana: „Sir?“ Dalek: „ICH KOMMUNIZIER NUR MIT DEM DOC-TOORR!“ Doctor: „Du rostest im Wasser.“ Dalek: „ICH, HABE DIE DNA VON ROSE TYLER! ICH HABE DIE BIOMASSE EINER ZEITREISENDEN ABSORBIERT, DAS HAT MICH WIEDER REGENERIERT!“ Doctor: '„Was hat du jetzt vor?“ '''Dalek: '„ICH HABE NACH DEN DALEK GESUCHT!“ '''Doctor: „Ja, das weiß ich. Und, hast du im Internet, irgendetwas gefunden?“ Dalek: „ICH HABE EURE SATELITEN UND RADIOTELESKOPE GESACANNT!“ Doctor: „Und?“ Dalek: „NEGATIV! WOHER ERHALTE ICH MEINE BEFEHLE?!“ Doctor: '''„Du bist ein Soldat ohne Führung.“ '''Dalek: „DANN WERDE ICH DER PRMÄR-DIREKTIVE FOLGEN, DEN DALEK INSTINKT! ZERSTÖREN UND EROBERN!“ Doctor: '„WOZU? WAS HAT DAS FÜR NE'N SINN? (''Pause.) Kapier doch das alles verloren ist. Deine Gattung, und deine Welt sind untergegangen.“ '''Dalek: „WAS – SOLL – ICH – JETZT – TUN?!“ Doctor: „Ich verstehe, du willst Befehle? Hier ist dein Befehl. Töte dich selbst.“ Dalek: „DIE DALEK MÜSSEN ÜBERLEBEN!“ Doctor: „Nein die Dalek haben versagt. Es wird Zeit das du Schluss machst. Bring die Sache endlich zur Ende. BEFREI DAS WELTALL VON EUREM SCHMUTZ WARUM STIBST DU NICHT ENDLICH?!“ Dalek: „DU WÄRST EIN GUTER DALEK!“ (Die Verbindung wird unterbrochen.) Doctor: '„Stockwerke verriegeln.“ --- * '''Rose: '„Jetzt ist kein günstiger Zeitpunkt.“ '''Doctor (Off.): „Wo sind sie?“ Rose: „Auf Ebene 49.“ Doctor: „Gleich wird alles bis zur Ebene 46 abgeriegelt. Machen sie schnell.“ Rose: „Halten sie Van Statten auf.“ Doctor: „Ich nehme die Abriegelung vor, ich kann weder warten noch ihnen helfen. Bitte beeilen sie sich.“ (Der Dalek schwebt inzwischen an Ebene 50 entlang.) Henry van Statten: „Geschafft. Strom auf Tore umgeleitet.“ Diana: „ Der Dalek ist direkt hinter ihnen.“ (Sie rennen einen Korridor entlang.) Rose: (rennend.) „Noch zwei Sekunden dann sind wir da!“ Henry van Statten: '„'Doctor, leider kann ich den Stromfluss nich länger aufrechterhalten. Sie müssen die Etagen jetzt abriegeln.“ (Der Doctor blickt auf die Entertaste.) Doctor: '„Vergib mir.“ (''Der Doctor löst die Verriegelung aus.) --- * Diana: „Doctor? Ihre Kollegin ist auch unten.“ ''?????'' '''Henry van Statten: „Etagen abgeriegelt.“ Doctor: „Rose? Wo sind sie? Rose, haben sie es geschafft?“ (Rose lehnt die Stirn an das Metalltor.) Rose: „Nein ich war zu langsam. Alles gute Doctor. Sie können nichts dafür, es war nicht ihre Schuld. Vergessen sie das nie. Wissen sie was? Ich bin froh das ich dabei sein durfte.“ Dalek: „ELIMINIEREN!“ (Das Zappen des Lasers ertönt, der Doctor nimmt schnell das Headset ab.) Doctor: „Sie ist tot.“ Henry van Statten: „Tut mir sehr Leid.“ Doctor: (laut.) „Ich sagte ich beschütze sie. Sie war nur meinetwegen hier und ihnen tut es leid? Ich hätte den Dalek in der Zelle getötet. Wären sie nicht gewesen. Henry van Statten: „Er war doch das beste Stück meiner Sammlung.“ Doctor: „IHRE SAMMLUNG? UND, WAR SIE DAS WERT? DEN TOT ALL DIESER LEUTE, DEN TOT VON ROSE? Ich will ihnen mal was sagen. Die Menschheit fliegt ins All um es zu erforschen, um über sich hinauszuwachsen.“ Henry van Statten: „Ganz genau. Ich wollte nach den Sternen greifen.“ Doctor: „SIE WOLTEN DIE STERNE HERUNTERHOLEN UND IM BODEN BEGRABEN UNTER TONNEN VON SAND! UND DRECK, UND SIE BESCHRIFTEN. NIEMAND IST WEITER VON DEN STERNEN ENTFERNT ALS SIE! Und Rose ist ihr Opfer. Sie war erst 19 Jahre alt.“ --- * (Der Dalek nimmt Rose als Geisel.) (Rose wartet auf das Ende. Der Dalek sieht sie nur still an.) Rose: „Jetzt mach schon töte mich. WIESO TUST DU DAS ALLES?“ Dalek: „ICH BIN BEWAFFNET! ICH MUSS TÖTEN! DAS IST MEINE BESTIMMUNG!“ Rose: „DU HAST ALLE AUF DEM GEWISSEN!“ Dalek: '''„WIR HABEN ALLE AUF DEM GEWISSEN!“ '''Rose: „Und was jetzt? Worauf wartest du noch?“ Dalek: „ICH SPÜRE, DEINE ANGST!“ Rose: '''„Sag bloß das wundert dich.“ '''Dalek: „DALEK HABEN KEINE ANGST DÜRFEN KEINE ANGST HABEN. (feuert zwei Schüsse ab.) DU HAST MIR LEBEN GEGEBEN. ABER WAS, HAB ICH NOCH VON DIR BEKOMMEN? ICH BIN JETZT KONTAMINIERT!“ (Schnitt. Büro van Statten's. Adam kommt aus dem Fahrstuhl.) Doctor: '''„Sie war'n ja schnell zu Fuß, haben Rose zurückgelassen.“ '''Adam: „Ich hab die Etagen nicht abgeriegelt.“ (Die Verbindung ist wieder da.) Dalek: „LASST MICH FREI! ODER ROSE TYLER STIRBT!“ Doctor: '(überrascht.) „Hah, sie sind am Leben!“ '''Rose: '„Sie werden mich nicht los.“ '''Doctor: „Ich hielt sie für tot!“ Dalek: „LASST MICH SOFORT FREI!“ Rose: '''„Tun sie's nicht!“ '''Dalek: „WAS IST DER NUTZEN VON EMOTIONEN, WENN SIE TROTZDEM NICHT DIE RETTEN DIE SIE LIEBEN?!“ (Sieht van Statten an.) Doctor: „Ich kann das nicht nochmal. Ich kann sie nicht nochmal töten.“ (Er entriegelt die Absperrung. Das Tor fährt hoch. Büro.) Henry van Statten: „WAS MACHEN WIR JETZT? SENTIMENTALER TROTTEL. WAS MACHEN WIR JETZT?“ Adam: „Ihn töten wen er rauf kommt.“ Diana: „Unsere Waffen sind nutzlos! Und die Alienwaffen sind unten.“ Adam: „Nur die katalogisierten.“ --- * (Der Doctor bewaffnet sich.) (Der Doctor durchwühlt eine Kiste mit Waffen und geht nicht sehr zimperlich vor.) Doctor: „Kaputt – Kaputt – Haartrockner.“ Adam: „Ähm, Mister Van Statten wirft ständig seine Mitarbeiter raus. Sie werden dann einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Das Zeug hab ich aufgehoben falls ich mir den Weg frei schießen muss." Doctor: „Was? Sie und ne' Waffe? Das kann nur schiefgehen.“ Adam: „Ich kann schießen.“ Doctor: „Aber sicher in ne'm Computerspiel vielleicht. (Er holt einen großen Blaster hervor.) Na als. Entsichern, und Laden.“ --- * (Rose versucht mit Vernunft an den Dalek zu Appellieren.) (Rose und der Dalek fahren im Fahrstuhl rauf. Der Laserarm des Dalek zuckt nervös.) Rose: „Ich fleh' dich an. Töte sie nicht, mich hast du auch verschont.“ Dalek: „ICH VERSTEH ES NICHT! (Sieht zu Rose, dies weicht zurück.) WARUM BIST DU NOCH AM LEBEN? (Sieht wieder nach vorn.) MEINE AUFGABE IST ES ZU TÖTEN. WAS BIN ICH? WAS BIN ICH?!“ (Sie sind oben. Der Fahrstuhl öffnet sich.) Rose: „Nicht bewegen! Tun sie nichts, er fängt an Selbstzweifel zu entwickeln.“ Dalek: (fährt auf ihn zu.) „VAN STATTEN. DU HAST MICH GEFOLTERT! WARUM?!“ Henry van Statten: „Ich, wollte dir helfen, ich wollte- ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte nur helfen ich dachte wenn wir, wenn wir zu dir durchdringen dich zusammenflicken könnten. Ich wollte dich verbessern. (panisch, lauter werden.) Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid ich schwör's. Ich wollte doch nur das du was sagst!“ Dalek: „DANN HÖR MIR JETZT ZU. ELIMINIEREN! ELIMINIEREN! ELIMINIEREN!“ Rose: „Nein! Bring ihn nicht um! (Er sieht zur Rose.) Das ist nicht mehr deine Aufgabe. Es gibt noch andere Dinge. Nicht nur töten, glaub mir. Auch bei dir Dalek. Was willst du?“ (Er sieht wieder zu van Statten, dann zurück zu Rose.) Dalek: „ICH WILL... FREIHEIT!!“ --- * (Der Dalek erfüllt sich seinen letzten Wunsch. Den Tod.) Rose: „Na also, du bist frei. Endlich spür' ich die Sonne wieder.“ Dalek: „WAS, IST DAS FÜR EIN, GEFÜÜÜHHL?!“ (Der Dalek öffnet seine Rüstung. Im inneren ist ein schleimiger rosafarbener, Körper. Er hat Tentakeln und ist ganz deformiert, Ein Gehirn, ein einzelnes gelbes Auge und eine pulsierende stelle sind zu erkennen. Ganz zart streckt der Dalek seine Tentakeln dem Licht entgegen.) Doctor: „AUS DEM WEG! (Der Doctor steht etwas entfernt, mit der Waffe im Anschlag.) ROSE, AUS DEM WEG SOFORT!“ Rose: „Nein! Das dürfen sie nicht tun!“ Doctor: „DAS DING DA HAT HUNDERTE UMGEBRACHT!“ Rose: „Das Ding zielt aber nicht auf mich.“ Doctor: „ICH MUSS DEN DALEK BESEITIGEN ICH MUSS EINEN SCHLUSSSTRICH ZIEHEN! DIE DALEK HABEN MEINE HEIMAT KOMPLET AUSGELÖSCHT ICH HABE NICHTS MEHR!“ Rose: „Aber... sehen sie ihn doch an.“ Doctor: „Was tut er da?“ Rose: '''„Er spürt die Sonne. Und er spürt die Freiheit.“ '''Doctor: „Aber er kann doch nicht...“ Rose: „Er hat es nicht geschafft Van Statten zu töten, oder auch mich. Er ist jetzt anders. Und was ist mit ihnen Doctor? In was verwandeln sie sich gerade?“ (Der Doctor lässt die Waffen sinken.) Doctor: „Ich konnte nicht... Ich war nicht... Oh Rose, sie sind alle Tot! Dalek: „WARUM HABEN WIR BEIDE ÜBERLEBT?“ Doctor: „Das weiß ich nicht.“ Dalek: „ICH BIN DER LETZTE, ÜBERLEBENDE, DALEK!“ Doctor: „Nein nicht wirklich. Rose hat dich nicht nur wiederbelebt. Du hast ihre DNA absorbiert, du bist mutiert.“ Dalek: „UND ZU, WAS?!“ Doctor: „Zu etwas neuem. Tut mir leid.“ Rose: „Ist das nicht besser?!“ Doctor: „Nicht für einen Dalek.“ Dalek: '''„ICH HABE, GEFÜHLE. UND VIELE IDEEN. IN MIR IST AUCH SO VIEL FINSTERNIS. ROSE, GIB MIR, BEFEHLE. BEFIEL MIR, ZU, STERBEN.“ '''Rose: „Das kann ich nicht.“ Dalek: „DAS IST FÜR MICH KEIN LEBEN. LASS ES SIE TUN. ICH WILL NICHT SO WIE DU SEIN. (Schreit.) ORDNE MEINE VERNICHTUNG AN! GEHORCHE, GEHORCHE, GEHORCHE!“ Rose: „Tu es.“ Dalek: „HAST DU, ANGST? ROSE TYLER!“ Rose: „Ja.“ Dalek: (schwächer.) „ICH, HABE ANGST... MICH ZU, ELI-MI-NIEREN!“ (Rose weich zurück. Der Dalek schließt sein inneres. Er schwebt hoch, bliebt in der Luft stehen. Die Kugeln an seiner außen Hülle lösen sich und bilden eine große Kugel um ihn. Ein Kraftfeld erscheint, es implodiert, es und der Dalek Verschwinden.) --- * (Henry van Statten wir von Diana Goddard abgesetzt.) Henry van Statten: „Was zum Teufel soll das?!“ Diana: „200 Mitarbeiter sind tot. Und das nur ihretwegen Sir. Weg mit ihm! Löscht sein Gedächtnis und setzt ihn irgendwo aus.“ Henry van Statten: '''"Das können sie nicht mit mir machen. Ich bin Henry van Statten!“ '''Diana: „Heute Abend ist Mister Henry van Statten ein obdachloser hirnloser Junky in der Gosse in San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento. Hauptsache in einem Ort mit S.“ (Der Doctor und Rose stehen an der Tardis. Der Doctor streichelt sie versonnen.) Doctor: „Ein Stückchen Heimat, besser als nichts.“ Rose: „Ist das nun das Ende des Ewigen Krieges?“ Doctor: „Nur ich bin noch übrig. Ich hab gewonnen. Was für ein Sieg.“ Rose: „Der Dalek hatte auch überlebt warum nicht auch ein paar ihres Volkes?“ Doctor: „Das wüst ich. Hier drinnen (tippt sich an die Schläfe.) Ich fühle das keiner mehr lebt.“ Rose: „Dann ist es ja gut das ich ihnen Gesellschaft leiste.“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Adam: „Wir verziehen uns besser. Mister van Statten ist verschwunden. Sie schließen den Stützpunkt. Goddard sagt er wird zubetoniert als hätte er nie existiert.“ Rose: „Ist wirklich das beste.“ Adam: „Ich flieg wieder nach Haus.“ Doctor: „Dann wird’s langsam Zeit. Der nächste Flug nach Hierro geht nämlich um 15 Uhr.“ Rose: '''„Adam hat mir erzählt er würde liebend gern die Sterne sehen.“ '''Doctor: „Vielleicht gibt’s hier ein Teleskop?“ Rose: „Er ist doch ganz allein Doctor, er hat uns geholfen.“ Doctor: „Er hat sie aber im Stich gelassen.“ Rose: „Sie doch auch.“ Adam: „Wieso streiten sie? Wir müssen schleunigst hier weg!“ Doctor: „Und er sieht ziemlich gut aus!“ Rose: „Ist mir nicht aufgefallen.“ Doctor: „Wer's glaubt wird selig.“ (Der Doctor schließt die Tardis auf, er und Rose gehen rein.) Adam: „Wo, wohin gehen sie? Alles wird zubetoniert. Das is' kein Witz wir werden ersticken. Doctor, was wollen sie den in der Telefonzelle? Rose?“ (Er betritt die Tardis, sie schnauft und verschwindet.) Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)